How do you know I don't love you?
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: This FrUk was inspired from this doujinshi: I love young FrUk, it's so cute! Please enjoy :3


Francis skipped through the flowers, his long blue tunic danced around his legs as he joyfully skipped through the fields of endless flowers. Normally, he would go this way to see if the little boy Arthur was sitting around. He smiled to himself when he thought of the little English blonde boy. The way he sat cuddled up in his black cloak, hiding away from the rest of the world. However, he always seemed to reject Francis' movements. Pushed him away, calling him stupid or "frog" which greatly hurt Francis. Not that Artur would realise, normally he would run away or turn away form Francis daring not to look at him. Despite that, Francis still approached Arthur and tried to be friendly with him. Maybe the English aren't like the people where Francis comes from.

As Francis advanced further into the flowers, he saw a familiar lump of blonde hair. His black cloak covering his shoulders, he hid inside it like a blanket. Francis smiled and began to approach him, as he did he heard muttering. The faint muttering of Arthur's little English accent, Francis loved how he pronounced things especially his name and French words. It made him smile more than anything else.

When Francis go closer, he could hear more clearly what Arthur was muttering to himself. Smirking, Francis leaned down behind him. His head very close to Arthur's soft blonde hair which drifted in the wind slightly.

"He loves me..." he muttered, picking the petal from the daisy.

"He loves me not..." he muttered again, plucking another petal and let it flutter amongst the grass with the other petals. Francis noticed other flowers bare of their petals, he kind of felt bad for Arthur but also found it so sweet. Arthur plucked the next petal and let it flutter away.

Soon, he was on his last petal. The there was a sound of disappointment in his voice each time he got closer to the last petal. Arthur felt his bottom lip wobble slightly, as he plucked the remaining petal.

"He loves me not..." he said, his voice thick and sad. Francis stood behind the boy, watching with curiosity. Who was Arthur talking about? This behaviour was unusual for him so Francis couldn't help but watch as the sad English boy dropped the stalk to the ground. His little hands balled up into fists and rubbed his eyes, feeling glum, he sniffed.

"Maybe Francis doesn't love me..." he wondered to himself aloud, which seemed to startle Francis. With wide eyes, he stared at the boy. In a way, Francis was saddened that Arthur doubted his love but then he saw a reason why. Each day, Francis would tease Arthur. Mock little things that he liked or things about him. Saying his hair is a "mop" or "boring" and "tacky". He would laugh at the clothes he wore, how they not very cool or fashionable. In some ways, Francis now started to regret these words. Really, he should have been more respectable towards Arthur. Francis never realised that when Arthur grew his hair out, it was because he thought he really was ugly and boring.

Slowly, Francis reached over to touch Arthur's shoulder. When he did, Arthur jumped and growled slightly from frustration.

"Why would you do that...?" he asked, slightly annoyed at how Francis made him jump so suddenly. Curious, Francis knelt beside Arthur and watched. Only to see that Arthur had pulled his hood over his face. His hands clutching the material tightly, his knuckles bared white on his skin.

"Mon lapin, I didn't mean it" Francis spoke softly, in hopes to get him to come out from his cloak and face Francis.

"Whatever, have you come to laugh at me? Pick on me and make me feel sad?" Arthur asked, putting Francis on the spot slightly. Yes, Francis normally came to tease him but this time he had another reason to be here. Francis felt he should tell the truth, it would make Arthur feel better anyway. What if all this time Francis had been lying to himself? He didn't want to admit that he loved Arthur so he teased him.

"Non, I 'ave come 'ere to tell you that you shouldn't let a flower tell you who loves you" he said, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Suddenly, Arthur tore his hood away and looked at Francis. His eyes wide, worried and watery.

"You saw me?" he asked, Francis nodded. The English boy frowned and cuddled his little knees.

"'Ow does the flower know that I don't love you?" he asked, making Arthur bury his face in his knees. Francis' fingertips traced over Arthur's hair, he picked up strands of hair then slowly released them from his fingers.

"I don't know..." A muffled voice spoke, Francis smiled and shuffled closer to Arthur. To his surprise, he was suddenly lifted up from his crouched position and sat on Francis' lap. Arthur felt his arms tighten around him, pulling him closer. Gently, Francis muzzled the top of Arthur's hair. For a moment, Arthur paused and soon came to realise he loved Francis' affection. Arthur's hair was soft on his face, which only made him grin to himself and muzzle him even more.

"Because you laugh at me all the time, call me names and leave me feeling blue" Arthur spoke in a flat voice even at his words, he buried his face against the soft blue material of Francis' tunic. His hands clenched hands full of his clothes, clung to Francis like a child to his mother. Francis looked down at Arthur, finally he was telling the truth, saying how he really felt and that's all Francis ever wanted. Normally, Arthur was quiet and private about his feelings which led Francis never knowing how he felt towards him.

"I love you really mon cher" Francis spoke with a smile on his face, his voice calm and soft so he didn't sound harsh towards Arthur. He tightened his arms around Arthur and cuddled him closer.

"Because if I didn't, I couldn't come back after all the times you pushed me away" He cooed in his ear, his warm breath tickling Arthur's face. He looked at the older boy smiling down at him, his blue eyes glittered and his smile angelic. Francis saw Arthur's green eyes stare back at him. His grass green eyes shined in the sunlight, they had a look of realisation or content.

"I guess so... But then why do you always bully me?" he asked, urging for the answer he wanted. It's not like Arthur did anything wrong to Francis to deserve this.

"Maybe because I didn't know I loved you" Francis said, Arthur snuggled against him and sighed.

"I love you, Francey" he said in a small voice. Smiling, Francis turned Arthur to face him. Like a mother, he grazed his little nose and chuckled.

"Je t'aime" Francis said and both of Arthur's cheeks causing him to blush a deep red. They both giggled and decided to lay on the grass together, watching the day turn to night.

They realised at that point, they'll stay together forever. As much as they argue, say they hate each other and fight to the death. They really do love each other because one can't survive without the other.


End file.
